


I..i can love you both?

by DemonufSans



Series: midnight's squad [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, ecto-body, m-preg, skele-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: they loves them





	I..i can love you both?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy you pervs ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> edit
> 
> this is my first smut
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyj4JFSErrw

:Edit:

~Normal Pov~

 

Sans was **~~Dead~~** tired what with all the **~~Depression~~** energy Blue seemed to have and ~~_**someone kill me**_~~ with both Red and Blue coming over in few hours, they had to set up their apartment. unlike Red, Blue hate messes it was almost funny if ~~ **t**~~ ~~ **he**~~ ~~ **y**~~ ~~ **wants to die**~~ they cared anymore, but they could not find it in them to care as of late. they were in love with both the male monsters but both were already dating ~~**for three years**~~ and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with the two males ~~**yes**~~ ~~ **t**~~ ~~ **he**~~ ~~ **y**~~ ~~ **do**~~. Sans blinked at how clean their apartment was, Sans hated to clean but they'd only do it for Blue. their soul ached thinking about them, they... loved the males but... they ached... they wanted to... ~~**die**~~ cry every time their soul ached.

 

When Red and Blue got to their place they ate and the started to play a game that involved a lot of hardcore whiskey. Sans was a bit out of it but they were still a bit sober for the must part. they were so out of it that they were oblivious to the fact that both Blue and Red were black out drunk and flirting with them. Blue went behind Sans and licked their neck with his baby blue ecto tongue making sans yelp and moan. Red was in front of Sans with a lustful look in his eye lights. " sans?" Red whispered "Hm?" Sans hummed with their eyes on the ground" look at me" Red demanded. Sans looked Red in the eyes as Red kissed them. Sans kissed back without thinking and when Red asked them to open his mouth with his tongue they did. Red dove into Sans' mouth and fought with Sans' tongue for dominance. Sans lost as Blue licked down their neck to their collarbone making them gasp. Red took the opportunity to explore the caves, grooves, and corners of sans' mouth. "Mm... Sans, your bones taste so good right now" Blue said in a lustful voice causing Sans to moan out both the males names.

 

They loved what the males were doing and let the males take all their clothes off them. " Mm!!... Red!!" Sans cried as Red put his hand in sans unformed magic forming it to what he wanted Sans to have... god they were in heaven... "Mm... Sans your already so wet" Red moan as he stock one digit in Sans' entrance. Blue also put one digit into Sans and groan at how tight Sans was " Sans you're beautiful right now y'know" Blue groaned. Sans moaned loudly. Blue and Red helped get both their clothes off and let their members loose. Sans became fully Sober as Blue and Red rubbed the members against their entrance, " w-wait B-blue, R-re-" sans was cut off as Red and Blue thrusted into Sans' pussy. Sans moaned and cried as both the members were in their little hole. "ah!.. a-ah... Red-ah, b-blue.. ahh!. It.. it hurts" Sans cried out as tears rolled down their face. Red wiped the tears with a thumb as Blue licked the tears away "shh sans" Blue whispered as red started whisper sweet nothings to Sans. after a while, Sans found pleasure in have Red and Blue's members in them " you can m-move" Sans said, Blue and Red started out slow thrusting in and out of Sans at the same time. Sans moaned as they felt both members going in and out clouding their mind " Ah! F-faster" Sans cried making the males go faster. Blue found pleasure in making Sans cry out and biting them here and there, as for red he liked how it felt to be in Sans and to having his member sliding against his boyfriends. Red pulled a heart shaped box out of his coat with his magic and pulled out Sans and Blue's soul and put Blue on the bottom, Sans in the middle and himself on top and closed the box. The feeling of their soul between two other souls felt amazing and intoxicating. Blue and Red started thrusting in inhuman/monster speeds making Sans cum and the males follow after.

 

In just a few moment the males started again but fast cumming into them again and again.

1...

2...

3...

4..

5...

6...

7...

8...

15...

Sans started to lose coat at 15, their ecto body formed back at 4. the males were thrusting up into them, licking, biting, sucking and rubbing them.

 

when they woke up not only were they sore but they could not move not due to the fact that Blue was on them and they were on Red but they ached all over. Sans groaned starting Blue and Red awake. Sans was tired and sore.

 

~Red's Pov~

I woke up to a groan... damn my head is killing me... i look down to see Sans lying on me with my boyfriend curled up to their spine. This would be fine if we were not NACKED. Sans groan again in pain... why were they in pain... "Red!! Sans!! whats going on!!" Blue shouted as he jumped. Sans groaned as they opened their eyes... they looked... ~~**dead**~~... scared. Sans started to tear up as they looked at their surroundings. "shh Sans.. it'll be okay.. shhh" i said as sat up and hugged them. i gave blue a look asking for answers and he looked just as confused as me.

 

Sans looked at Blue and i as Blue hugged them. They looked tired as they closed their eye and fell back to sleep. in the corner of my eye i saw the box that Blue and i use sometimes... why's it out?... I pick it up and opened it and Blue, Sans, and my soul went back to our chests but i felt something soft push against me and i lifted sans' shirt and then put back down "Blue" i whispered "yeah?" he asked "we got Sans pregnant" i said pure terror. Blue look ashamed.

 

~Sans' Pov~

I woke to something soft and warm wrapped around me. I looked up to see Blue and Red looking at me. ~~**I wish i could die**~~. "Sans look at me," Red said. i looked at him and he picks me picks up and hugs me "I'm sorry Sans" " me too" they say i don't know if i should cry or laugh so i did both.

**Author's Note:**

> yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> The Editing is done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
